


Бертов лес

by Angmarsky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Ratings: G, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Одна из зарисовок о Севере. Вид на лес с точки зрения хвостатого создания, который себе на уме.
Kudos: 2





	Бертов лес

Лес был, как лес. Другого Берт не знал. Он привычно выбежал на просеку, щурясь от яркого солнца, которое даже в летнюю пору, хоть и светило ярко, но практически не грело. А что ему греть… Север.  
Боги знают, когда сделанный пролом в бесконечности сосен пророс корнями и можжевельником. На отдельных полянках встречались даже ягоды голубики. Она была крупная, иссиня-небесная и брызгала соком. Черника же, наоборот, на просеке мгновенно высыхала, что те мумии в саркофагах. За сочной надо было пробираться в тень елей, туда, где всегда властвовал полумрак и пахло грибницей.  
Но, по мнению Берта, время елей – ночь, тяжелые лапы, которые так надежно защитят от хищников и змей. День же – время погреться на солнце, выбравшись на обтесанный временем валун, принесенный сюда еще ледниковыми временами, земля его знает, когда; Берт в те времена еще не родился, но так говорили.  
Подходящий камень стоял чуть поодаль от тропинки, на солнцепеке. Благородно украшенный мхом трех цветов, и не только с северной стороны. Берт, разумеется, взобрался на самый верх, с удовлетворенным вздохом вытягиваясь в полный рост и хвост.  
В поле зрения попал непривычный блик, и Берт приоткрыл один глаз: редкий порыв ветра обнажил среди вереска ягоду брусники. Горькая и сладкая одновременно, она была царицей всех ягод здесь, будоражила воображение, заставляла ощутить истинный привкус леса, хвойно-приторный, чуть вяжущий, чародейский. Искушение было велико, и Берт спустился вниз, надкусывая, буквально вытягивая пряный сок, от которого кружилась голова и сладко мерцало под веками.  
Новый порыв ветра принес запах костра. Где-то за просекой люди создавали дымовые завесы, спасаясь от комаров, муравьев и злостной мошкары, способной оставить немало неприятных следов на тонкой коже. У муравьев был солоноватый привкус. Берт иногда ими баловался.  
Взобравшись обратно на валун, он снова прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в полуденную дрему. Камни растут, это известно немногим. Но знают те, кто умеют рисовать руны на истертом ветрами граните; знали и древние, у которых были свои ритуалы. Знала и ведьма с рыжей косой, что приходила иногда положить ладони и прижаться ухом к старому камню. Она слушала. И Берт слушал вместе с ней, иногда негромко посвистывая в такт шуму сосен высоко в небе.  
Истории у камней длинные. Не слишком поспешные, потому что их время течет по-другому. Иногда, чтобы дождаться развития событий, приходится ждать много лет, а до тех пор слушать о том, как шумел лес – и будет шуметь всегда.  
Те, кто рождались здесь, знали: после смерти вернутся обратно, и будут бродить между вечнозеленых сосен до скончания времени. И если захочешь найти, приходи сюда, приложи ухо к растущему камню, да при луне – и ты услышишь.  
Дальше по склону, ему в полудне пути, была большая вода. Берт туда ходить не любил. Хорошо видны следы на песке, много желающих погнаться за шустрым хвостом. На то и хвост пока целехонек был, хотя уже многие родичи не могли таким и похвастаться.  
Но у большой воды в камышах водились крупные белые черви, прячась в длинные трубки-домики, и это лакомство иногда выгоняло в далекий пусть, но только не в летний сезон, а лучше, когда шли дожди.  
В сосновом лесу дождь – это как стоять посреди поля. Никакая ветка тебя не спрячет, да еще и колючими иголками сверху обсыплет. А потом в мох не наступить – проваливаешься все равно, что в болото. И высыхает доооолго.  
Вот недавно ведьма пришла, так выше щиколоток во мху увязла. А ноги босые, мох колется неприятно, пятки щекочет. А у нее корзинка из ивовых прутьев, сама плела, так Берт туда забирался на разведку – одни сыроежки да горькушки собирает по лесу, что за женщина, кто так ужинает?  
С благородными грибами здесь было, конечно, не густо. Разве что, моховики да маслята могли хоть как-то претендовать на приличное имя. Иногда попадался хилый, иссохший подберезовик, больше похожий на лешего, но в нем червей было столько, что проще шашлык сразу делать.  
Далеко за озером водилось поприличнее. Были и яркие алые шляпки в бору, и даже белые – совсем дряхлые, чаще всего, прилипшие к какому-то дереву по принципу: не дадим умереть друг другу.  
Водили по просеке и от нее – до старого кладбища, ложные опята и их сородичи. Хитрые, ядовитые и красивые. За покосившейся, полуистлевшей оградой, среди обвалившихся провалов да уже не опознаваемых крестов плясали хороводы лисички, пользуясь тем, что за ними в эту глушь не полезет никто.  
Ближе к вечеру с неба падала золотая игла луча, пробивая вереск и подсвечивая созревшую за день землянику. Берт водил ведьму туда, а она и знала, что он ведет. Садилась в траву, собирала ягоды в горсть и благодарила землю. Так и жили до самой зимы.  
А зима приходила лютая, но надежная. После снегопадов сугробы стояли выше валунов, но по притоптанному снегу хорошо бежать, да слушать, как на озере лед трещит, и рыба под ним бьется, ищет прорубь.  
Берт зимой больше спал, зарывшись глубоко под валуны, под самые корни камней. Там хранилось летнее тепло, там оно мерцало скрытым сокровищем до весны. Пульсировало, как сердце – под каждым камнем, в глубине земли.  
Но ведьма топила печь, доставала сушеные ягоды, варила компот из брусники. И белый дым поднимался ввысь над лесом – столбом, потому что жизнь продолжается и зимой. А потом растащит в стороны сваленные поверх еловые лапы, тяжелые, усыпанные замерзшей первой водой, заглянет под них, выгребет сухие уже иголки, поставит блюдце молока на порог. Кто придет – тот придет, гостя не прогоняют.  
Приходил один, Берт его видел. Рослый да веселый, с тяжелым топором. С сединой в косе, с глазами серыми, как сам Север. Сажал ведьму на плечо, как синичку, по двору ходил и смеялся.  
А в ключах вода ледяная всегда, даже летом. Ведьма пойдет за водой, в ведре отражается месяц.  
Так и жили. А Берту что?  
Камней да шишек в этом краю вдосталь. Вереск цветет – красота. Слушай камни, и лес тебя примет. Иногда волк приходит, лучше ему на дороге не вставать. Злой, да голодный – тут змею чаще встретишь, чем зайца. Ведьма костры разжигает, ждет сероглазого. Ночью горит огонь, утром тлеет в золе – дорога пуста.


End file.
